Rebellious Deadly Experiments
by SykoShadowRose
Summary: When the chilren of the FF7 gang show up unexpectedly in the Naruto world, how will things turn out? What kind of things will our favorite shinobis learn from our mystic fighters, and vise versa?
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, this is my first fanfic so please be considerate. Tell me what you think and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes. I know a lot of people don't like Mary-Sues but I wanted to round out the couples for the story. This story may get graphic later but I will warn you of that and try to section it off in a way that you can skip it and still keep up with the story if you choose to do so. I do not own Naruto or any of the Final Fantasy games, nor any other references you may find in this fic. I will try to site them as I go. Furthermore, I have not personally played FF7 and didn't get past the third disk on FF8, though I'm almost done with FF9, so I may get some things wrong. I do know most of the main story to FF7 and I have watched FF7: Advent Children so it shouldn't be too bad. There is no reference to Vincent's game cause it wasn't out when I started writing this. This story takes place long after the events of the movie so I doubt it'll be too big a deal. You can correct me on mistakes if you truly feel compelled to do so but please remember that this is a fan fiction and is slightly AU so I have artistic license.

I don't know if Team 7 and the others are thirteen before or after the exams but I'm making it before to fit the story. Most of the Naruto characters will end up with original characters of mine, though not all of them will. There will be m/m, f/f, and m/f in this fic. The pairings I know I'm aiming for are this (but they could change later depending on how the story goes):

Seth x Angel (m/f)

Sasuke x Gaara (m/m)

Kumori x Raven (m/m)

Naruto x Hinata (m/f)

Ino x Sakura (f/f)

Shino x Vress (m/f)

Neji x Cassyn (m/f)

Lee x Tenten (m/f)

Trey x Temari (m/f)

Shikamaru x Vestele (m/f)

Kakashi x Iruka (m/m)

Rea x Dawn (f/f)

Ashe x Valas (m/f)

~*~

**Chapter 1**

Angel Strife looked up from the work she was doing on her motorcycle as her baby brother walked into the bay of the airship. He came over to see what she was doing to Fenrir, the bike she had gotten from her father, Cloud. A small smile touched the full lips of her usually composed face. She patiently explained that she was modifying the bike so that she could ride it better. At thirteen years old she had the figure of her mother, Tifa, but though her legs were long they didn't quite reach the petals comfortably. Of course she made sure the changes she made were reversible for when she got older and taller. She shifted her weight allowing the sword, Ultima Weapon, a smaller duplicate of her father's, to rest more comfortably in the sheath on her back. Angel readjusted her sunglasses.

"Skyy, where's Jin?" She calmly asked her six year old brother while trying vainly to smooth down the spikes of his black hair. His bright blue eyes sparkled up at her.

Jin Lockheart was the four year old son of Marlene and Denzel Lockheart. (1) When their parents had all gone missing, Angel and Skyy had taken Jin in as their little brother. The shy brunette rarely left his brother's side. Before the raven haired child could answer the other boy bounded into the room. He smiled when he saw them and Angel felt another small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Behind him was one of the most unusual people Angel had ever known. With her hair in varied shades of mint green, her caramel skin, and her forest green eyes Vress Vonray often reminded Angel of the legends she'd heard of tree nymphs and dryads when she was younger. The odd looking girl stood out all the more because she always had living insects in her hair. Mostly they were moths, dragonflies, and butterflies. In a glance Angel saw two moths, three dragonflies, and an equal number of butterflies. There was also a June bug as well as a butterfly cocoon to the left of her face. Vress had two equally unusual siblings. An eleven year old sister with lavender hair named Ashe and a nine year old brother with blue hair named Beck.

Angel raised a gloved hand to brush her silver bangs out of the way. Jin ran up and launched himself at his sister, tightly wrapping his small arms around her slim waist. She dropped a hand to pet his hair affectionately.

"Aneki!" (2) He cried joyfully, burying his face into her side.

Vress smiled calmly at her own reflection in Angel's sunglasses. "All is well on deck but Rea might need to talk to you to discuss our current course. Most of the other orphans have settled down to sleep but these two wouldn't lay down for anyone but you."

Skyy and Jin both smiled up at her.

Angel nodded to the girl, who was a full year younger than her. "Thank you Vress. I can handle them." Jin was small for his age so Angel had no trouble lifting him up to rest on her hip. That done she took Skyy's hand and headed to the barracks where her brothers shared a room across the hall from her own room. It didn't take her too long to get both boy settled down and tucked into bed.

"Goodnight Skyy." She whispered, kissing her little brother on the forehead. Then she turned around to the other bed and gave Jin his favorite stuffed animal. The large blue kitten was filled with stuffing beans and was covered in soft satin-like threads for fur. "Goodnight baby." She murmured as she kissed Jin's check. He smiled up at here in return. Jin didn't mind the nickname. He was the youngest on the airship, his fourth birthday had only been a week ago, and he was the smallest on board. The teen then turned out the light and let the door close behind her as she left. Bringing her talk with Vress to mind Angel started down the hallway towards the cockpit to find Rea.

As she neared the cockpit Angel heard raised voices. Angel sighed when she realized that Rea and Trey were arguing again. The two were the oldest on the airship, with both of them being seventeen, but it was often hard to tell their age based on their behavior. They argued worse than some of the ten year olds sometimes. Her heavy boots resounded purposefully against the metal stairs as she ascended then entered the piloting room. Angel came through the door prepared to scold the two for acting so childishly, yet again. She took her commanding position very seriously and expected the older teenagers to be more responsible. The two should be paying attention to the steering. There were young children on board the ship. As she entered the room the words left her mouth at the sight outside the dome glass windows of the cockpit.

"What the hell is that?" Angel calmly and quietly asked the older teenagers. The usually taciturn and brooding teen girl rarely raised her voice.

The two whipped around to face her before turning to the window. There, in front of the airship, was a swirl of multicolored lights and shadows. Both of the older teens' mouths dropped open in shock.

_So much for that question._ Angel thought sarcastically. She wondered if this strange magic had anything to do with the renegade Shinra airship that had been chasing after them earlier that day. Then Shera III (3), the airship orphanage, entered the spiral. For Angel the world spun crazily. She heard the sound of breaking glass, there were screams of terror, then she felt weightless and the world was no more in her mind.

~*~

"Hey! You there! What's your name?" Sasuke asked jumping down from the tree to face the three ninjas from Suna.

"Huh? W-Who me?" The girl with sand blond hair in four pig tails asked with a blush.

"No! I was talking to the spook beside you." He watched her face fall in disappointment. The red haired "spook" and the other weirdo with the face paint both seemed surprised.

"Gaara of the Sand, at your service." The "spook" replied. "And you are…?" he continued, surprising Sasuke slightly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The dark Konoha genin replied with a smirk. Gaara locked eyes with him. Of course Naruto couldn't keep quiet for long. As the loudmouth blond came forward Sasuke had the strange sensation that some thing was wrong. Gaara continued to watch Sasuke as he looked around, a small frown of confusion on his fair face. Gaara continued to watch with increasing interest as a small pout formed when he noticed nothing amiss. Then the raven haired boy glanced up.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto shouted at the people only about six feet from him. Gaara watched Sasuke's eyes widen in horror and, curious at the reaction, chose to look up himself. "Don't you wa--" The blond was cut off mid-word as Sasuke shoved him to the side and ran up the fence and tree, trying hard to get high enough in the air in time to help. There were very few things that could openly shock Gaara but what ever he saw clearly did just that. With everything happening so quickly the others around could only stand confused. Naruto hauled himself upright seconds after Sasuke leaped into the air from the top of the tree.

"Sasuke you--" He had been about to say "jerk" but the huge sword stuck pommel up in the ground where he had been standing changed his mind. He and the confused others finally looked up to see Sasuke catch a person who had apparently been falling after the sword. The thirteen year old shinobi used trees, buildings, and other surfaces to rebound in an attempt to lessen the force of the stop.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked tentatively when the boy finally came to a stop near the massive sword. She stepped forward to get a better view of the new comer.

Sasuke gently laid the girl he had caught on the ground in front of him. _Talk about a UFO…_ He thought when he glanced up at the colossal metal vessel in the air that the girl seemed to have come from. He could tell that the others were also weary of the floating metal ship but they were more curious about the girl he had saved. Sasuke began to check the girl for injuries. _Okay, stating from the top…_

The girl he saved had pale skin and silver hair. Her long bangs hung loosely around her beautiful face. The rest of her hair was braided and bound tightly to the back of her head to keep it out of the way. She wore sunglasses and he could see multiple piercing in both her ears. Around her neck was a black leather collar studded with slightly pointed metal squares most of the way around. In the front was the head of a wolf holding a ring in it's mouth.

_So far she seems uninjured._ Sasuke concluded simply because he had seen nothing to indicate other wise. Sasuke's eyes continued down in his examination. The boy just _barely _managed to keep the blush off his face. The girl was very well endowed, much to Sakura's envy. She was wearing a deep blue shirt that was zipped bellow the collarbone and short enough to reveal much of her slim waist. The shirt had only one black sleeve on the left arm. Both her hands were covered with gloves, the glove on her left stopped at the wrist whereas the glove on the right when all the way up to her elbow. The black pants she wore were slung low on her round hips and hugged her thighs tightly but were loose around her knees and lower down. There was a type of cape that seemed to be attached to the back of her pants or her belt (4), the bottom hem was torn and ragged.

On the girl's back there was a large odd looking sheath that Sasuke assumed was supposed to hold the sword behind him. There was also a shoulder cover on her left side and he counted several pouches on the two belts at her waist. One belt was tight around her while the other was loose. The last thing her looked at was her feet. She wore heavy boots (5). The whole outfit had a worn and comfortable feel to it. The raven haired Konoha ninja scooted back a bit when he noticed the girl was beginning to stir. He eyed the metal plates on her boots uneasily. They were obviously designed to be weapons.

When Angel's eyes opened behind her shades she noticed two things: the boy looking down at her and the airship, Shera III, above him. _Not Raven. His eyes are red. _She thought sitting up.

Being able to observe her surroundings better now Angel notice many other people gathered around her. _Well I did just fall from the sky_, she reasoned silently. Most of those around her she judged to be about her own age, a few looked like they could have been about Skyy's age. While looking around from her spot on the ground Angel noticed the boy who had been hovering over her when she woke was staying between her and her sword. She understood he was just being cautious but she wasn't happy to be relatively unarmed. Behind him was a girl with pink hair and green eyes who seemed to be trying to kill Angel with her glare. _Her hair reminds me of Vress and her sibs… Wait! What did I do to be glared at?_ Angel looked at the girl's plain red dress and blue shorts. _No figure at all under that thing. Someone should tell her that envy is a sin. Along with vanity. Jealousy is gonna get in the way of any friendship with her._ Next to the glaring girl was a blond boy with blue eyes and whisker like scars on his cheeks. He was staring at her with the same blatant curiosity as the three younger kids around him. She considered his bright orange jumpsuit to be… painful on the eyes.

Angel stood up and brushed off her backside, glancing over her shoulder as she did so. First in her line of sight was a boy with red hair and cool, jade green eyes. His eyes had large black rings around them giving him a haunted look. The boy also had no discernible eyebrows and the kanji for "Love" was tattooed above his left eye on his forehead. Dressed in all black like the other boy behind him, the last thing Angel really paid attention too was the odd gourd on his back. _Spooky, but still cool._ Behind him was the other boy in black who had purple face paint and some thing on his back as well but Angel couldn't tell what was under the wrappings. Beside him stood a girl with sunny blond hair and angry teal eyes. She wore a pinkish dress thing and had a fan that was almost as tall as she was on her back.

She turned back to the first boy she'd seen. He was wearing a dark blue shit and white shorts. On his arms were white coverings that buckled on. She stared into his onyx eyes. "Who caught me?" She asked plainly.

"I did." He replied shortly, confirming her suspicions.

"Thanks for the save." Angel said with no noticeable enthusiasm. "Now what?"

"You could start by telling us your name." The redhead behind her answered.

"If I do, I'll want to know your names as well." Angel stated casually while looking over her shoulder at him.

"Fine." She turned back to the one who had saved her and raised an eyebrow. His answer had come quicker than she had expected.

"Angel." She introduced simply.

"Angel? That's it?" Snapped the still glaring girl in the red dress.

"That's all your getting for now." She replied smoothly, verbally brushing the girl off. _And all your ever going to get with that tone. _Angel couldn't help the slight smirk when the girl's face turned an angry red color.

"Sasuke." Interjected her dark eyed 'savior' before the two females could start fighting.

"Gaara of the Sand." The redhead behind her introduced.

The blond surged forward eagerly. "Hey!" He shouted, despite the short distance. "I'm Naruto and that," he swung an arm to the pink haired girl who still had an angry flush on her face, "is Sakura."

"I'm Temari." Said the blond girl with the huge fan.

That left the boy with the face paint. "My name is Kankuro." Angel nodded. The three kids were still unnamed but that wasn't overly important to Angel. However, she quickly found out that not everyone felt that way when one of the kids jumped in front of her.

"Hey you! My name is--"

"Konohamaru!" Called a stern voice from the side, interrupting the child. The boy jumped and whirled around.

"Grandpa!" He shouted, surprise registering clearly in his voice.

Angel turned to see an old man in a white robe and a funny looking diamond shaped hat. Surrounding him were numerous people all wearing the same green jacket, with the exception of the old man and one female that she could see.

"Master Kakashi!" Sakura shouted. A man with silver hair a few shades darker than Angel's waved. She saw that he had a mask that covered the bottom half of his face from the nose down. The peculiar headband that so many others were wearing was tilted to cover his left eye. The old man stepped forward towards Angel and she tensed in response, agitating several of the older folks surrounding the white robed man.

"I am the Lord Hokage." He said with an air of calm authority. The title meant nothing to Angel, so she stayed quiet. When adults got involved things usually ended badly for the orphans on Shera III. Besides, she still didn't have her sword. "We have not come here to harm you."

The silver haired teen didn't move but her thoughts raced. As she was trying to sort things out in her mind, Angel heard a familiar humming above them. With a sinking feeling Angel looked up, already knowing she would find the ship that had been following them there. The others around her were shocked to see another flying metal ship suddenly appear in the air over their heads. Angel's hand when up to her ear immediately. She extended a mouth piece from a cuff on her ear.

"Incoming! Shinra renegade ship approaching!" She shouted startling several bystanders who had been focused on the ships and not on her. In a streak of light Angel appeared behind Sasuke. "Get Ellone to take all the kids ten and younger to the safe room." She did a spinning kick, slamming the heel of her book against the hilt of her sword. The edge of the sword loosened in the ground. Angel quickly grasped the hilt and glanced up. "Brace! They're going to fire." With a fierce tug Angel yanked her sword's blade entirely free from the ground.

~*~

Okay that's the end of chapter 1. Please review and let me know what you think. I have more written but not typed and I won't bother typing it if no one's interested. I want to get at least one review for this. I don't think that's asking too much.

(1) I gave the orphan Denzel from the movie Tifa's last name.

(2) Aneki means Big Sister, along with one-chan and ne-san. Aniki, oni-chan, and ni-san all mean Big Brother.

(3) Shera was the name of the air ship in Advent Children.

(4) My dad calls this an ass cape.

(5) Her outfit is based on Cloud's from the movie. Don't fret she'll get her own style later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey look, somebody loves me! I got a review so like I said I'm posting more. I know I had a bit of a cliffy last chapter but I had hoped it would be motivational to make people who wanted to read review, so you can expect more of those in the future. I know it also took forever but I know the person who reviewed and I know they only did it because they were told to. But I got a notice saying someone added this story to their alerts and I was like "Woo! Someone I don't know is interested!" So for their sake more than anything I'm updating the last chapter and posting this one...

~*~

**Chapter 2**

"Skyy, please do as you sister bade and go with Ellone." Raven Valentine emphatically pleaded with the stubborn child in front of him. He was kneeling so he could look directly into the boy's blue eyes. The glare wavered for a moment.

"But what about Aneki?" He whined, stomping his foot in frustration. It wasn't in him to disobey an order from his sister, but he was worried for her. Beside him Jin clutched at his shirt holding back tears. He didn't fully remember it but they had all lost their parents in a similar fashion to this and he was terrified of loosing Angel forever.

"She'll be okay. You'll see her again later." He promised. "You know she can take care of herself and everyone else on this ship, right?" Raven received a hesitant nod from the six year old. With a sigh he nudged them off towards the patiently waiting twelve year old girl. "Watch them close Ellone." The Valentine boy warned, knowing that Skyy at least would be willing to sneak away if he though Angel needed him. She gave a curt nod before herding the two off with a number of other children. The raven haired boy shook his head. _Now to find my sisters..._ He thought while wishing his best friend the best of luck. Angel was the only other orphan his age on the airship, and she knew more about him than even his own sisters. Raven's ruby eyes widened considerably when he noticed the Highwind twins running down the hall to late to dodge aside. The three collided and fell hard to the metal floor. Vestel and Valas blinked at the older boy as if seeing him for the first time ever.

"Where's our sister?" Vestel demanded, standing back up and reaching down to help her twin brother. The two weren't identical, but they where close to it. Raven gave the girl a flat look.

"Rea is driving." He answered quickly. "Cassy and Alyna?" The thirteen year old requested, trying to keep calm. The Valentine siblings were becoming too well known for the results of loosing their tempers.

"Weapons with Sophia." Replied Valas before he and his sister left, running down the hall to find Rea.

Raven rushed through the halls to find his own sisters while subtly checking to make sure the Highwind twins hadn't "acquired" any of his items during their incident. The teen heard Angel's warning but hadn't the time to brace properly and ended up being thrown into a wall as the ship rocked off balance from the force of the barrage. His vision blurred as pain erupted from the back of his head where it connected with the unyielding metal. Raven's legs weakened for an instant before he managed to make them obey his command again. Still in pain from the impact Raven dazedly groped his way down the hall towards one of the ship's many gun posts, unsure if his sibling were at this one or another on the ship.

There were loud explosions echoing outside the hull as the orphan's answered the renegade's attack with one of their own. The airship was hit again and for the second time Raven felt his feet leave the ground. _Damn!_ His mind screamed in rage from being caught off guard _twice_ now. But he didn't hit the wall this time. Instead he crashed into a strong body and felt strong arms encircle his waist to steady him.

"You should be more careful Raven. You could get badly hurt slamming into walls like that." Raven felt heat flood his face as Kumori's calm voice whispered in his ear. The dazed youth didn't have time to reply before another blast rocked the airship and the two were forced to brace to keep their balance.

~*~

"You can't honestly expect me to stand here and do nothing while my companions are blasted." Angel glowered, confronting the old man who had titled himself Hokage. She still had her sword in her hand, which seemed to unsettle many of the present shinobi. They had no idea what she was capable of and she didn't know what they could do either.

"The jonin can take care of your enemies if you can stop your friends from firing. I simply don't want a battle over my village." The Third Hokage stated firmly. He stared at the young girl, noting the responsibility she expressed by the set of her shoulders and face. She was the leader, officially or by general acceptance, and so she was the one he needed to call the battle off.

_Well, I guess that makes sense._ Angel reasoned. She knew what it felt like to have the lives of others depending on her decisions and the teen recognized such a burden resting on this man. She nodded. "Stop the Lightbringers' attack and we will cease fire." Angel blinked in surprise when a dozen of the "bodyguards" leaped up immediately with amazing speed. Keeping to her end of the deal she spoke into her communicator. "Hold fire." Shera III stopped it's attack instantly. The silver haired girl watched tensely to see what would happen next. To the surprise of the orphans on Shera III the renegade ship did not fire again. The joinin that Angel had watch board the enemy ship earlier reappeared with a man that Angel recognized in tow.

"Kendrick." Angel stated coldly. "I should have known." She received a glare in response.

~*~

Ellone kept a careful eye on the two anxious brothers. Skyy and Jin had not spoken a word since they had left Raven behind. She looked around at the other children huddled in the room. They were all uneasy with the silence that had prevailed since Angel had called the cease fire ten minutes ago. Ellone could easily guess that the silence was the same through out the whole ship. Raven was likely as nervous as Skyy and Jin. She sighed and held the frightened blond hugging her waist tighter. It wasn't like Angel to leave the other orphans out of the loop. Typically she kept them well informed of what was occurring, that was why she was considered the leader of the runaway orphans. She looked down at the blond she was holding.

"It will be alright Zell. Angel would never let anything happen to us." She soothed, running a hand through his hair. She believed her own words but was unsure if she was trying to convince the little boy or herself. The twelve year old tipped her head back, looking to the ceiling for answers she didn't have. She found nothing of use there and swept her gaze around the room again. Several of the kids were getting agitated, she only prayed that no fights would break out. She really didn't feel like dealing with that kind of trouble right now.

~*~

Raven tried to keep still as he and the others waited for Angel to make further contact and give an update for their situation. They had tried to talk to her but the connection was cut, they figured it was so she could focus on what was going on down on the ground. So Raven found himself waiting with Kumori, Sophia, and both his sisters.

Sophia stood close to his siblings. Kumori stood at his back. The three Valentines had wanted to go after their leader the moment she had broken contact but the other two present had calmed them. Finally convincing the siblings to trust Angel and wait for her call. Raven had submitted but couldn't keep his mind off of the Lightbringers' airship hovering not far from them. The ruby eyed teen bit his lip, thinking back to how things were before the renegades had started their trouble with the families. He remembered how Angel used to look. Long blond hair, clear blue eyes, no sunglasses. Few knew what she had looked like, fewer still knew what had changed her. Raven was one of those few. _What the hell were they thinking with that experiment? _He thought angerly.

~*~

"As long as you are in Konohgakure there will be no fighting." The Third finished looking back and forth between the two strangers.

Angel had no problem with the arrangement but the ex-Shinra officer was not pleased. It had been a long lecture, though he was used to those, and he really didn't want to go through it again but he had orders to bring the girl beside him back to headquarters. If he returned without her he could be in serious trouble, the scientists didn't take kindly to failure. _If_ he could get back at all anyways. He had no idea how they had gotten here in the first place, getting back might not be possible.

Several of the jonin noticed the three Oto genin standing in the shadowed branches of a nearby tree, but thought little of it with the chunin exams so near. It was expected for there to be genin from the other countries in the village. It wasn't unusual for them to be here either as the two metal ships were still hovering, so no one worried when the three suddenly disappeared after they had seen what was going on.

"Now then," Hokage began after giving the two some time to think about what was said, "I want both of you to come to my office so we can discuss the situation calmly. I would like both sides of the story as to what is going on here. Each of you may bring a companion or two if you wish" He turned to the jonin present. "Kakashi, I want you to go with Angel to get her company. Guy, please do the same for Major Kendrick." The Hokage then started back to his tower, most of the jonin left from sight but Angel was sure they were still watching.

Kakashi walked over to the teen, watching her with a sort of bored caution. She didn't move as he closed the distance between them but he could feel the pressure of gaze from behind those dark sunglasses. He wondered what she was hiding her eyes for but didn't pry- he had his own reasons for hiding his eye after all. Angel remained still even after the tall jonin looped an arm around her waist. The blurring change from one place to another was a bit disorienting but Angel handled it well. She noted he moved faster than she did, but she could work on it to catch up. In front of her stood a handful of the older orphans who had obviously been worrying. She spared a glance at Kakashi, he seemed amused by their shock at her sudden appearance beside him. Angel checked the faces in front of her and pursed her lips when she didn't find the ones she wanted.

"Raven and Kumori?" She inquired, not wasting time with explanations just yet.

"Raven's at the fifth gun post with his sisters. Kumori was walking the halls last I knew." Rhapsody Hewley answered without hesitation. He red hair was starting to come out of the loose braid it was in.

"Kumori's with Raven. He was looking for him in the first place of course." Cadan Fair said smirking suggestively.

Angel gave a quick nod to Rhapsody and rolled her eyes at Cadan. Motioning for Kakashi to follow she started off for Raven's position. The commander of the orphans thought of radioing ahead but decided to hold off and see how her friends were holding up without the notice. As they walked down the halls the silver haired jonin realized something from his observation of the inside of the ship- this was their home. He glanced again at the teen he followed, he'd seen several other children but no adults. He had also recognized the authority she held and wondered now what had put her in this position.

The commander was well aware of what her watcher was likely thinking but wasn't ready to explain it yet. Truth be told even the orphans didn't know what had happened to all the parents. Several of the children on the ship were from Midgar but there were plenty from the other cities. Midgar seemed like the most popular target for the disappearances. _First our parents go missing, then we get chased and thrown here... What next?_ Angel wondered in boredom as she walked. She shook her head clear of those thoughts when she finally arrived at the desired gun post. Before walking fully into view Angel noticed Raven first, and Kumori second as he was standing _very_ close to the seemingly clueless boy. From her perspective it seemed like the summoner was pressed against the gunner's back. She smirked and shook her head.

Born on the same day she was, Raven was as much a brother to her as Skyy and Jin and she loved him really. Honestly Raven was one of the smartest people she knew but _damn_ could he be oblivious sometimes, particularly about catching on when people made a pass at him. It was times like those that Angel had to resist the urge to smack him in the head and explain things to him very slowly. Kumori was obviously interested and made no secret of it- pratically groping the gunner any chance he got but stopping short of saying it out right only because he didn't know how Raven felt- and she knew her friend held a huge silent and secret crush on the fourteen year old. But neither did anything about it. _Stupid, stubborn __**boys**__! _Angel shouted in her mind, she felt the need to lock them up together in a bed room. Maybe then they'd get the hint and do something about it instead of avoiding it for fear of rejection.

"Raven, Kumori- we're going. Now." She clipped at them, hardly walking into the room before she was walking back out passing the bemused jonin on her way. The two startled teens hurried to keep up, sparing only a curious glance to the silver haired man.

_They are loyal._ Kakashi noted with respect, gliding after them while chuckling.

~*~

Kendrick waited impatiently for his second in command to arrive so he could get this business with the Hokage done with. He needed to try to contact the Lightbringers' leaders with an update on the situation. Besides- the man named Guy bothered him. Being in the same room with the man was just plain weird in his opinion. The green jumpsuit and freakish eyebrows were creepy- and that wasn't even considering the dramatic speech and frequent poses. _Hurry up Liz_. His mind pleaded while Guy went on talking about some boy named Lee.

"-truly great boy. He is a genius of hard work." The eccentric teacher was saying as Liz entered the room. He glanced at her, then did a double take. The woman had auburn hair bound in a sever bun and almond shaped brown eyes, slightly slanted. She wore a small white hat with a black rim and a pin on the front, the back of Guy brain guessed it signified rank or something though he hardly noticed it. Liz was wearing a white holter top with a low cut V-shaped neckline. The shirt was held closed by another pin. She also had tight black pants and high heeled black ankle high boots. The outfit seemed impractical but Guy wasn't thinking of that, though the same part of his mind that noted the pin on her hat noticed the gun and holster strapped to her left thigh.

The black haired teacher didn't realize he was staring. His mind didn't fully register the fact that he was gaping like a moron at her revealed cleavage and skin tight pants that showed her curves. Liz had yet to see or acknowledge him so he was safe for the moment. The woman flipped her swept bangs to the side, turning to Kendrick with an expectant look. He tipped his head to her.

"Liz, this is Guy. He will be taking us to th Hokage's office to discuss..." The major trailed off when he saw the military scientist glaring death. His eyes followed her to the still gaping ninja. _Uh-oh._ Was his only thought.

~*~

When Guy finally arrived at the Third's office with Kendrick and Liz in tow, he found Kakashi had the three teens already waiting for them. Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he saw the woman's angry blush and Guy's red check- suspiciously hand shaped too. _Well, seems to me like I missed something amusing._ Kakashi thought. The jonins sensed the three teens tense as if ready to strike._ Is it because of the woman? _He wondered, discreetly surveying her. He watched as the two boys shifted in a faux casual manner to place themselves between the newcomers and Angel. The tension grew as the two females stared each other down for several minutes before Sarutobi entered. He immediately detected the hostile atmosphere and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention after he settled behind his desk. He subtly looked to Kakashi and Guy for some kind of answer but received only small shrugs.

"I have been speaking with representatives from other countries and after much debating we have decided to cancel the chunin exams." The Third Hokage started explaining. The only two who understood the meaning of that stared in shock. The exams had never been called off before! But they understood the reasons behind it and said nothing. "However since it is too late to inform the other countries we will have to come up with something else for the coming genin. Now, I want some answers starting with how you got here." Sandaime folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward, looking first to Angel. The silver haired teen stepped forward to stand before the leader of the village.

"We were running from them," Angel paused long enough to glare at the two Lightbringers, "when we noticed an odd vortex of swirling light in front of us, too close to dodge. When we entered it we exited here." She stopped again and shifted, straightening and raising her head. It was a strong stance, the three ninjas noted, one of authority and leadership. "We are orphans, all of us, and with your permission, I would like to make a place for us here in your village, while we seek a way back to our world."

The Hokage studied her while she waited for a response. The young girl had gained a lot of respect from him with the short time she'd had with him. "For now that will do for an explanation." The old man said. He could tell she was holding back but given her reaction to the older company he doubted she'd say anything more willingly. "And you are granted my permission to reside within Konoha on the condition that you find your own place to stay."

"Understood, Sir. And thank you very much." Angel gave a bit of a bow before she stepped back to allow Kendrick the chance to come forward.

The Lightbringers officer stood uncomfortably before the Hokage. "Sir, we were following Shera III before we also entered the same vortex. We have plans to try to contact home and find a way back but I hadn't thought of where we would stay until then." Kendrick admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"Well then you may also stay here with the same condition. You are both free to return to your ships. Kakashi and Guy will help you." With that dismissal the two groups left the office. The Third sat beck to think. Kendrick hadn't the same leadership skill Angel did, and thus had less respect from the Hokage. He still wondered what was going on between them that they were hiding and worried about what affect it would have on the peace of his village and it's people.

~*~

There is the second chapter. Yay! I'm already starting on the third cause I feel motivated thanks to xXxDarkShadowWarriorxXx. I'm happy someone cares and I don't care what people think about it. I was getting bugged to do something and I was like "But I have to type this, I can't disappoint my Fan!" And she came back with "Fan?" ::: hangs head ::: One is better than none at least. ::: goes to keep typing. :::


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, we'll be getting into more detail for some of the character's appearance so bare with me through these descriptions. I have many, because there are a lot of Original Characters and it will help you get to know the characters if you know their appearances.

~*~

**Chapter 3**

"...Ashe, Raven, and Kumori will be on land to help me look for a residence. It may take some time to find a place and get all the supplies we will need so I'm asking that you all be patient and stay on the ship in the mean time." Angel switched off the intercom once she was done with her explanation of what had occurred while she was away. She turned to walk to her room but rocked back on her heels to avoid walking over her two baby brothers. Skyy and Jin were looking up at her with heartbroken expressions.

"Does this mean you won't take us swimming like you promised?" Jin asked with a pout. He didn't want to cry in front of his big sister so he fought them back. He needed to be stronger for her, but he wavered at the shock that crossed her face.

"I never break a promise. The others agreed to let me take you swimming today while they start the search for our new home." She easily swung the tiny boy to his usual spot on her hip. "Come on you two, lets go get ready." Skyy was already running to the bedroom before she finished and she had to sprint to keep up with Jin smiling hugely the whole way. He hugged her tightly until she stopped then Jin squirmed to get down. She stuck her head into the boys' room once both were inside. "Skyy make sure you help Jin change." Angel then stepped into her own room to find her bikini. It took a couple minutes- and a couple ransacked drawers- to find the red and maroon rose patterned material. The teen changed quickly knowing the two boys would be coming in soon and was just putting the matching veil bikini wrap around her waist when the door opened. The two boys came bounding in, jumping onto her bed excitedly while they waited for her to finish packing the swim bag with towels and sunblock.

"Okay all set." Angel stated after the three had slipped on the shoes. She led them off to a place she'd been told about by Kakashi, allowing a smile to slip through. Everything was in place and it was nice to be able to spend time with her brothers.

~*~

Raven walked down the streets of Konoha wondering were he should start his search. He didn't want to disappoint his friend, though he was quite self conscious with all the looks he was getting. He passed behind one girl but stopped and turned to her when he saw her hair. _Angel meet a pink haired girl. She said her name was..._ "Sakura?" The gunner saw her jump slightly before she whirled to see who had called her. Obviously she wasn't used to strangers calling her name. "Sorry. I hadn't meant to frighten you." He spoke as she eyed him over.

Sakura tried to keep her expression skeptical as she looked at the strange boy. His bright crimson eyes stayed calm and meet her's evenly. His black hair was brushed back, short bangs falling softly to the sides of his face. His face was oddly narrow for being so young but his angles weren't sharp. His skin was almost unnervingly pale. His shirt was a red button up with high cuffs that folded up close to his elbows and embroidery along the edges. The first two buttons were left undone, letting her see the see through black shirt under it. There was a hoop piercing his left ear, two rings on his right hand, and a small metal amulet chained around his neck. She blushed when she glanced down, taking in his loose many pocketed black pants and boots. Sakura's eyes stayed low long enough to see his belt and pouched as well as a customized gun holstered near his hand.

"No, it's okay." She cleared her throat, meeting his gaze again. "Um, how do you know my name?" _And who the hell are you?_ The inner Sakura screamed. _You look like Sasuke!_ It was true, her shy side admitted, he was just as handsome.

"My name is Raven. Angel is my friend, she told me." He explained calmly. Raven tipped his head to the side as he saw the emotions warring in her eyes. "We are trying to find a place for all of us to stay, do you know were I could look?" He realized part way through that Sakura was only paying partial attention to him...

~*~

"Naruto and Sasuke, right?" The two genin ninja turned from their brewing fight to the sound of a tired voice. They were stunned to see a brunette teen boy studying them with golden eyes. The small crystal horn coming from his hair line was the main cause of their surprise.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, stalking up to the new boy carelessly. Sasuke followed him more cautiously, three others trailing after him. Standing closest to Sasuke was a tall boy with a bowl cut of black hair and bushy eyebrows. Putting that with the green jumpsuit and the boy reminded Kumori of his brief meeting with Guy. He suppressed a cringe at that memory and moved on to look at the boy and girl behind them. The girl seemed ordinary enough. Pink oriental shirt, blue pants, brown eyes, equally brown hair put up in twin buns. _Boring_... He moved onto the next boy who had odd silvery eyes and lacked pupils. _Way cooler._ Blue shorts and a white sweatshirt were his clothing and his long brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"I'm Angel's friend Kumori." He said yawning and casually sticking his hands into the pockets of his faded blue jeans. He wasn't wearing any weapons himself, only a white tank with a teal button up shirt open over it, sleeves ripped off personally. Kumori's only accessory was a leather collar with claws circling it and a ring of beads both above and below the claws, though he had bracelets in his pockets for when he felt like wearing them. Naruto seemed quite interested in the random self-drawn designs spaced around on the denim.

"Did you get bored in class?" The blond's head was tilted as he tried to get a better look at some of the drawings. He didn't get a verbal answer but looked up in time to see the wide smile.

"_What_ are you?" Sasuke asked, staring at the horn on his head that would have blended with the spiky hair if not for the color. To him it was more important to know what he was facing than what that thing did in his free time.

"I'm a summoner. (6)" Kumori replied with a shrug. "Look, I'm not here to start trouble. I was sent to find a place to stay. Got an idea where I can go?" He sighed, bored with the conversation already. Kumori scuffed his sneaker against the ground while waiting for an answer.

~*~

"Hey, miss!" Eleven year old Ashe Vonray called as she ran up to a friendly looking blond girl with a long ponytail and a blue outfit. "My name is Ashe and I was sent to find a place for me and my friends to stay, can you help?" She pushed her lavender bangs out of her maroon eyes as the blond blinked thoughtful sky blue eyes at her.

Ino started at the curious looking girl a moment. She had a short dress that was the same pale lavender color as her hair, turquoise butterflies clustered down in one corner, flying up into the rest of it. The sleeves of the dress were open and long enough to cover her hands. Ashe's long wavy hair was bundled up into a larger clip that matched the butterflies on her dress. A backpack that matched her clip was coupled with shoes that matched her dress. Both the clip and bag were lined in the same pale color of her clothes. The girl was smiling innocently at her and Ino found her to be disarming.

"Hello Ashe." Ino said, matching the younger's friendly tone. "I'm Ino and I think I know a place. This way." The kunochi took Ashe's hand and lead her off.

~*~

Angel stayed close to Jin as he swam unsteadily toward his brother. They were both still learning but they didn't need her help really. They just needed her there for safety. They knew what they were doing but still needed to build strength and endurance to help improve their skill. Angel didn't notice the arrival of the three sand ninja and it wasn't like she could have done anything even if she had. It wasn't her business where they went. For their part the trio stayed back in the shadows and watched as Angel coached her brothers on how to improve their swimming.

While watching it occurred to Temari that no one on her team could swim. (7) The three siblings were from the desert where it was hardly a needed skill. They had been out of the country before of course but the mission was more important that learning an unneeded skill. Besides, as shinobi they could use their chakra to walk on the water. Still, it bothered the her to not have such a basic skill at the age of fifteen. The fan wielding teen walked out into the open, sensing her brothers' surprise as she brushed by them. She didn't stop to think about how they would react and didn't care enough to worry about it just then. Angel looked up at the movement and drifted closer to the bank.

"Will you teach me to swim?" Temari asked, feeling a little shy about it now that she was confronting the other girl. Angel's face slackened in shock for an instant before she regained her composure.

"I don't suppose you brought any swimming gear with you." Angel nonchalantly guessed. Temari gave a soft negative shake of her head. "Will they want to learn too?" Angel inquired, motioning to Temari's younger brothers.

The sandy blond girl turned to Kankuro and Gaara, questioning them with a tip of her head. To her surprise they both nodded. She hadn't thought that Gaara would want to learn at all and hadn't really believed Kankuro would be interested either.

"Well," Angel sighed, "go get some gear and I'll wait for you to get back."

Temari smiled widely before she and the boys hurried back to the village for the required items. Skyy swam to his sister's side with Jin trailing behind him.

"Aneki, why did you say yes?" Skyy asked innocently. Angel's hands came up out of the water to once again try to smooth down the stubborn spikes. She made a face- his hair was soaked and still it refused to lay down.

"Well, I really have no reason to refuse. Besides, we should be nice to the people here. We don't know how long we will have to stay." She explained, finally giving up on his hair. "That's why we are trying to find a place to stay."

~*~

"Hey guys!" Ashe called throwing an arm up high when she saw Raven and Kumori walking towards each other. She ran up to them, dragging Ino behind her. Glancing back she noticed the girl's eyes were wide- staring at something. "Guess we all ended up on the same place, huh?" She gave her usual friendly smile, turning back to her friends and trying to guess what had Ino's attention. "This is Ino." She introduced the blond, realizing as Raven shifted uncomfortably that _he_ was what she was staring at. Ashe stifled a giggle.

"Yea, I already asked. They said it'd take a couple weeks to get it set up the way we need it." Kumori replied. He seemed more attentive that usual. It wasn't hard for Ashe to figure out it was because of the way Sakura and Ino were enchanted by the Valentine present. He eyed the two females critically. They were way to close to Raven in his opinion, and seemed to be shifting closer little by little. The blushes they were both wearing didn't help his view of them. The summoner glared at them. Menacingly.

"Ashe, why don't you go tell the others on Shera what we found here and we'll go find Angel to tell her." Raven suggested, scooting away from the two staring girls. He wasn't oblivious but he and his sisters had never understood the attention they always seemed to get.

"Okay!" Ashe chirped happily, skipping off to do as she was told. The girl let out a laugh when she was out of hearing range. Angel was just going to love hearing about Kumori's little jealous fit.

~*~

Temari looked around at the different swimsuits the shop had to offer. She had seen the revealing bikini Angel wore and knew she wouldn't be able to wear something like that. _It's like wearing nothing but a bra and underwear in front of everybody._ She concluded while she searched the one pieces for something she liked. In another section Gaara and Kankuro were looking through the trunks and the girl figured Gaara would likely get a tee shirt as well. It seemed strange to her that he had also chosen to learn but she didn't feel like asking, choosing to accept and go with it. Temari finally settled on a pine green swimsuit with yellow circles centered on the sides. She hurried off to get a towel and catch up with her brothers, who were now waiting for her to buy the items. Gaara's trunks were black with red stripes on the sides and a shirt that was red with black stripes on the sides. Kankuro's trunks were simply purple.

The team headed back to the water quickly- Temari worried slightly that Angel might have left despite what she'd said. To her relief the three were still in the water when the sand sibling returned.

"Well, that was fast." Angel commented swimming to shore. "Go ahead and change. If you choose to use sunblock you'll have to wait ten to thirty minutes before swimming." The silvette (8) received nods from all three ninja, who split up to change. Temari hid behind her fan, Gaara used sand from his gourd to create privacy and Kankuro simply hid in some bushes. When they returned Angel was helping her brothers onto shore. "So who's first?" Angel asked, turning back to them and putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll go." Temari volunteered while stepping forward. She was the one who had asked anyways. Angel dropped her mask enough to give a small smile of reassurance and held out her hands. Temari took them and tried to relax as Angel led her into the water. The other two ninja paid close attention as Angel began instructing their sister in the basics of swimming. The blond was also paying attention but she was slightly distracted by Angel's mismatched eyes. One blue, one violet. Both were a bright green around the irises. Up close Temari could see that the green of her eyes branched into the surrounding color in thin glowing veins, sometimes reaching all the way to the edge of her eyes. To the Suna girl, who had never seen anyone who had different colored eyes, it was absolutely beautiful.

~*~

Liz walked swiftly through the streets of the leaf village. An officer on watch had informed the head scientist that Angel had been seen leaving Shera with her two brothers. Judging by what they had been wearing the three were going for a swim. After asking around Liz had an idea of where to find the girl. Her lips twitched into a cold smile as she hurried on her way. _I'm not done with you yet girl._ She thought fiercely.

~*~

"So what did you say your name was?" Ino asked while staring wide-eyed at the red eyed teen. Sasuke was walking a little behind him, also staring but with more curiosity than admiration. He was amazed at the similarities but interested in the equal number of differences.

"Raven." Was the short answer she received as the boy in question reached up to straighten the Cerberus amulet around his neck. The ruby eyed teen was walking closer to Kumori than he would have usually because of how nervous the two females were making him. Not that the summoner seemed to mind, but Raven was still concerned that he might be invading the brunette's personal space. "You're sure Angel is this way?" He asked back, trying to distract himself from the stares on him. The gunner received several enthusiastic nods in response. "Okay." Raven sighed, scooting another step closer to Kumori.

~*~

"Who's there?" Gaara demanded, quickly turning to face the forest. Angel was in front of him in the water while Temari and Kankuro stayed within arms reach of the bank. They were learning quickly but didn't want to take any unnecessary risks. Everyone else stopped what they had been doing to look as a shapely woman sauntered into the open.

"Liz." Angel growled vehemently, to the surprise of the Suna siblings. They hadn't known her long but the three had never heard such passionate hate in her normally calm voice and had gotten the impression that she rarely let such strong emotions show. Liz just smiled cruelly in return.

"Hello, Angel." The woman greeted smoothly, comfortably shifting all her weight to one leg while crossing her arms beneath her breasts. They noted that the new stance caused her armed hip to tilt out, easier to reach the weapon if she needed it. "I just came to see how you were doing."

"I doubt it." Angel shot back, calm and composed again. It was never easy to keep herself in check with the woman who had violated her. She and Gaara swam to the bank and crawled out of the water.

"You doubt my sincerity. Why Angel, I'm hurt." Liz whined, feigning a wounded heart.

_You will be if you stay much longer._ Angel thought furiously. "What was it you called me?" The teen girl asked no one in particular, pretending to think hard. Gaara was helping his siblings back onto land- after spending so much time in the water they had to get used to having weight on their legs again. But the ninja kept their attention on what was going on. Skyy and Jin ran to stand behind Gaara while their sister faced Liz. "Oh yes! I remember now!" Angel exclaimed with false joy, clapping her hands together once. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she continued. "An incomplete experiment too powerful to destroy, too unstable to control, and too dangerous to let free. And I believe someone else added too uncertain to continue. Isn't that right? Or did I miss something?" The silver haired teen put her hands on her hips defiantly. The words she spoke stuck Gaara hard, though she wasn't aware of it.

_An experiment to dangerous..._ The words hung in his head, echoing around in his thoughts. The red head painfully recalled his last haunting meeting with his Yashamaru, his uncle. Temari and Kankuro also stung at the description- it was horrifyingly close to what some had called Gaara in the past.

"Sounds right to me." Called a voice from the side. Angel recognized Kumori's sleepy sounding voice instantly. He walked out of the shadows to stand by her while Raven moved to flank her other side. The silvette saw others where they had come from, recognizing Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Now wasn't the time to worry about the others though. The 'experiment' turned back to the scientist who had made her what she was. With so many others present and willing to stand against her, Liz backed down from the challenging stare. But Liz refused to walk away in total defeat and had one last thing before she left.

"Do they know what you are now? Do they really know what you are capable of?" With those final words the 'good doctor' disappeared into the forest she had entered from.

Several tense moments passed between the teens as the ninja tried to grip what had occurred and the orphans tried to calm themselves._ Damn her._ Screamed all three orphans in their minds. Finally Raven moved to stand before his friend. Angel saw a myriad of emotions swirling in his crimson eyes.

"We found a place but it will take some time before it's ready for us." He said quietly. His voice was strained from trying to keep his emotions under control and Angel was relieved he hadn't let his demons loose while Liz had been present.

"Aneki, what did she mean?" Jin asked in his small voice from his hiding spot behind Gaara's legs. The woman was scary and he didn't like her at all, Skyy stood beside him. Gaara seemed unsure of what to do. Usually people were scared of him and ran away. The ninja wasn't used to people coming to him for protection. He relaxed a little when Skyy and Jin ran to Angel's open arms after she sat down against one of the trees.

"Do you want us to leave?" Kumori asked softly, not meeting her gaze. He knew this wouldn't be easy for her to explain and would bring up a lot of painful memories.

"No it's okay." The silver haired girl took a deep breathe to steady herself and released it slowly. "When I was little, before you were born, the Lightbringers took me home with them.--" Cassyn, Raven's younger sister ran into the clearing, crashing into her brother in her haste. She quickly stood straight and faced her leader.

"Angel! We have a problem on Shera!" She cried, panting hard. In an instant the orphans had their things and were running for the ship they called home, the curious shinobi following after them.

_What now? _Angel asked herself silently, putting her sunglasses back on for the race back.

~*~

Oh my! I am sooo sorry for how long this chapter has taken. I've got several pages written- I just need to type them. But I recently received a Guild on Gaia and I've been working on it... along with another fanfic I've been asked to do. (I've got several others started but I haven't posted them yet.) I've also got three original stories and about seven Role Plays that I need to finish for the Guild. On top of all that I've go some poems that I'm trying (and failing) to finish. ::: gags ::: Overload... Brain Shutting Down... Nooooooo, must.... keep... typing..... So, I'm trying to focus on this and the Guild on Gaia, but the Guild is time consuming so updates may be slow. (Sorry Kaz, you'll have to wait for me to get other things done before I do the Covenant fic.) Now off to the fourth chapter! Charge!!

(6) This is a FF 9 reference.

(7) This is a logical opinion and it's part of the story.

(8) I read this term in a couple fanfics and decided to use it as it is easier than saying silver haired all the time. I don't remember which fics it was in but I will admit I got this term from somewhere else.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been working on a few other stories and a bunch of other stuff. Plus real life got in the way for a while but here's the next chapter!

~*~

**Chapter 4**

Angel dashed through the busy halls of Shera III. An ugly blaring noise resounded off the metal walls. The orphans recognized the intruder alarm and several of them were scowling. Cassyn had reported that an unknown number of Retrievers had boarded the ship. _Retrievers_... Angel thought sourly, reviewing what she knew of them.

Retrievers were specially trained officers in the Lightbringers' organization. Their purpose was to catch and bring back runaway experiments like Seth, Cadan, Rhapsody, and herself. They ironic thing was they were experiments themselves. They were hideous things to behold too. Gray skin that was scarred in some places, wires or some other device sticking out of them in other areas. Dressed in uniforms that were often stained with the blood they'd shed during the experiments done on them, they looked like walking nightmares. The blank eyes and mouths filled with fangs that most of them had didn't aid in their looks.

"Skyy, you know the routine. Go get the others." Angel turned to the shinobi. "Look, I'm sure you all know how to take care of yourselves but please go with him." She was tying on her bikini wrap while she spoke and pulled on a pair of gloves as the group nodded and went after the boy. _Time to fight._ Angel thought, leading Kumori, Raven, and Cassyn through the halls.

Kumori smiled as they crept along. Raven and Cassyn both had their guns, and if push came to shove they could let out their other forms. Angel and he could both fight with their hands. And all four could use magic and summons- though he was best at that. _This will be fun!_ The summoner cheered silently.

~*~

The shinobi followed the spiky haired boy as he ran along telling several other children to get to the saferoom. He had sent Jin first so he was running alone with them. They entered a room with three others in it already. A little girl with black hair a little past her shoulder and red streaks on each side stood in front of a blond boy with his hair slicked back. Her hands were pressed against his chest and was looking up into his scarred face. The scar on his face crossed from above his left eye to below his right eye. He was yelling at a slightly smaller brunette boy who had a mirroring scar. (9)The brunette's hair was short but long enough not to spike. He was speaking calmly to the blond, which only seemed to anger the bigger boy more.

"Rinoa! What's going on here?" Skyy demanded. The girl turned to him quickly.

"Squall--" She began but was cut off just as quickly as she started.

"Butt out!" The blond yelled at Skyy.

"Seifer." The brunette, Squall, warned the blond. Skyy rocked back on his heels in surprise before he had a drastic change of mood. His sister had told him to get the others to the safe room and by Gaia they were going to get there one way or another. The younger Strife stalked forward with a determined look on his face. A knee, a kick, and two punches later Squall and Rinoa were dragging a barely conscious Seifer to the room where they were ordered to go. Despite themselves the ninja present were impressed by the six year old. The other boy had been at least a couple year older and nearly half a foot taller. Skyy was good in a fight. He left the room to finish what he was told to do.

~*~

Angel lashed out at the Retriever in front of her. A hard punch to the gut doubled him over. Her knee shot up to connect sharply with his nose and set him back up right again. Her leg snapped up the rest of the way to slam her heel to his chin in a powerful kick.. As he staggered back from the assault the teen came forward with a second punch aimed for his face. Her enemy went down and didn't move- to her satisfaction. It was a good move, one that she'd just taught Skyy a week earlier. Ironically it was also the same move he had just used to subdue Seifer- though she didn't know that. And probably wouldn't have cared much if she did. The arrogant blond needed to be put in his place...

~*~

Skyy watched intently as the shinobi took down the Retrievers who had been in the way. He wasted no time in tying the unconscious Lightbringers up to be taken to secure quarters. He motioned for the ninja to bring the prisoners to a containment room. The child was relieved to see his sister talking to another orphan in front of the cells. Skyy saw a high ranking Retriever securely bound on the floor next to them.

"Didn't you say the Hokage specifically ordered a rule against us fighting?" The teen facing orphan asked with a worried tone. Skyy recognized the musical lilt in the fifteen year old boy's quiet voice.

"Not exactly, Mantra. He never said self defense wasn't allowed." Angel replied nonchalantly. "I am going to have to explain almost everything to him now though. Otherwise he may not understand."

Mantra's gray eyes studied her closely for a second through his unruly blond bangs. "We have company." He stated, keeping his thought to himself.

"Did you have any trouble Skyy?" Angel asked without turning around.

"A little." He answered after running up to wrap his arms around his sister's waist. "Seifer and I got into a fight." He buried his face into her side as he continued.

"A fight implies two people were participating. There was no fight. Skyy beat Seifer up." Ellone said coming down the hall. She pursed her lips when she came to stand in front of Angel and frowned down at the little boy.

Angel looked from Ellone to Skyy and reached down to tug on his spikes so he was looking up at her. "Is that true?" She watched her little brother bit his lip nervously. The six year old finally gave a hesitant nod to the question. "Well, you obviously won. Did he deserve it?" She pressed, once again trying to flatten the spikes. She didn't know why she bothered really, it was never gonna work, but it was a habit for her.

"_I_ thought so." Skyy answered without a pause.

"Okay then." Angel stopped combing her fingers through his hair and turned to the shinobi.

"That's it?" Ellone asked incredulously.

"Yep." The orphan leader chimed back over her shoulder.

"But... But..." Ellone stuttered, trying to form a complete sentence through her shock.

"I trust my brother's judgment but if you still feel the need to carry on about this, then here." Angel turned and took the stunned girl by the shoulders, leading her to face a wall. "Have at it. It will care more than I do at the moment." With that she picked up Skyy and turned back to Mantra. "I have some things to get done, please watch the Lightbringers."

He smiled, completely amused by her conversation with Ellone. "I'll keep a close eye on them."

"Thank you." Angel settled Sky into her arms and walked to find the three friends who had fought with her. She motioned for the shinobi to follow as she passed. Half way to the place she thought she would find her friends a thought clicked that made her freeze and whirl around to face the ninjas. All of them rocked back on their heels at the sudden change.

"I don't know all of you." The teen stated simply.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. "This is Yamanaka Ino." She introduced, pulling on the blond girl's arm.

"Hi." Ino said with a wave. Angel gave a nod then turned to the other three she didn't know.

"I'm Rock Lee!" The bowl haired boy said enthusiastically giving her thumbs up and a smile. Angel raised a brow.

The quiet boy next to him with the silver eyes declared himself as Hyuga Neji. The girl with the buns in her hair said her name was Tenten. The silver haired girl nodded to each of them in turn.

"I'm Angel and this is my little brother Skyy." She said for the benefit of those who didn't already know. With the introductions out of the way Angel continued to lead them on.

Their path led them to the medical section of the airship. There stood Raven and Kumori, waiting patiently outside one of the rooms. As the siblings and shinobi came down the hall a girl came out of the room. Her dark blond hair was pulled up into a messy bun that left strands dangling in her green eyes. The long black dress had darker patches that reeked of blood, though the dress itself was nice. Slits on both sides went up to her hips, showing the ribbons that were wrapped around her legs and neck as well as a white rose surrounded by twisting black vines tattooed on her outer left thigh. The sleeves were short, only coming to her elbows before flaring out. There were pouches on the belt around her waist, all holding medical supplies. She looked quite young, younger than any of the other orphans present anyways.

She'd finished speaking to the two boys and walked away, giving a respectful nod to the leader before she disappeared. Angel made it to her companions, looking them over for injuries. "What did Thorn say?" She asked before they had the chance to acknowledge her presence.

"He's awake now." Raven answered, stepping to the side so she could look inside the door.

"We can go in now." Kumori added, guessing that would answer the girl's next question. He also moved to the side, allowing her enough room to enter first. Angel gave a curt nod before briskly walking between the boys to get into the room. Skyy was looking around with wide eyes from his place in Angel's arms. They hadn't been allowed to enter this room for days. Kumori and Raven stepped in behind the two siblings. Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino all followed in after the two boys while the others huddled around the door- all curious about what was going on.

Lying in the medical bed was a teenage boy who had the same silver hair as Angel. His hair was long enough to cover the back of his neck but too short to reach his shoulders. His bangs were the same length of his hair and framed his face in a manner similar to Angel's. His aqua eyes had a slight neon green glow- again bringing Angel to mind. Many of the shinobi wondered if the two were related in some way.

"How do you feel Seth?" Angel inquired quietly as she moved to stand by the bed, holding her hand out to him. The boy, Seth, took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. She gave him an indulgent smile and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I have a headache from the alarm but other than that I should be back on my feet soon." Seth smile up at the young silvette teen. "Hey there pup." He said to Skyy, shifting his hand to affectionately ruffle the boy's spikes.

Skyy laughed and jumped from his sister's arms to latch his arms around the teen boy's neck. "Seth! I'm glade you're awake now!"

"Augh! You're all wet!" Seth playfully complained with a laugh, returning the hug despite his words.

"I took him and Jin swimming." Angel said pulling her little brother back into her lap.

"Where is Jin?" Seth asked curiously, looking around at the unfamiliar faces and giving a wave to Raven and Kumori, who were the only two he recognized.

"I think he's still with the other kids in the safe room." Angel smiled at the aqua eyed boy. "Seth, this is Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, and Lee. Everyone, this is Seth." She pointed to each in turn while she named them. Seth gave a nod of greeting to each.

"While you were out we somehow got transported to another world." Raven explained to the boy.

"These people are natives." Kumori added with a shrug. He seemed as bored as usual but was careful to stay between Raven and the two kunochi in the room. Seth noted the subtle glare he directed the girls' way with quite a bit of amusement.

"Aneki? Where are you?" Called a quiet voice from the hall.

"I'm in Seth's room baby. He's awake- come and visit." Angel hollered back. Before she'd finished a little brunette was dodging around the shinobis' legs to run to his sister. Skyy moved off Angel's lap and onto Seth's so that Jin could sit on their sister's lap.

Seth smiled at the little boy and propped himself up to rest more comfortably while he talked to his visitors. "Hey there. I was just asking about you. How'd you get here?" He shifted Skyy to get more comfortable while the small boy climbed nimbly up into the open lap Angel had.

"Taran walked with me." Jin answered matter-of-factly. Taran was Thorn's six year old brother. The ten year old girl often asked Angel how to deal with her brother best since Skyy was the same age and the two boys got along fairly well. The boy had obviously come looking for his sister and she had probably told the two younger children where Angel could be found.

All things considered Thorn was responsible and handled her little brother and new situation well. The two had lost their parents only a month ago. They were two of the most recent additions to the airship, though there had been others after them to join. The two were counted as loyal members of the orphan crew. Thorn had even become one of the best medics they had on board in the short time she'd been with them.

Seth nodded and subtly raised an eyebrow at Kumori, silently teasing him about his behavior. He had never seen the summoner so openly possessive of the Valentine boy. In answer the horned boy glared more heatedly at Sakura and Ino. Seth quietly smirked, wondering if the two girls would be enough to prompt Kumori into admitting his feelings to Raven. He certainly hoped so. As fun as it was to tease him about his crush it was about time something was done. If the girls weren't enough- maybe he and Angel could come up with something that was. Eyes following his thoughts, Seth turned back to Angel with sharp eyes. "You look tense."

"We were just boarded by Retrievers." Was the scowled response. _He knows me too well to buy that..._

"Retrievers annoy you, but not like this. Something else happened Angel." Seth watched closely as her lips pursed tightly. The girl thought for a moment, then sighed. If it weren't for the topic of the discussion Seth would have grinned at the victory.

"Liz came looking for me today." Angel said quietly, her eyes slipped closed behind the dark lenses that hid them. Seth's response created a good deal of confusion among the shinobi and tension with the all of them.

The boy's eyes flared a bright neon green, pupils shifting to the same cat like slits Angel had. He sat up fully growling with rage, ready for a fight even if he was still in bed. Angel's hands shot forward to land on his shoulders while the two little children watched with widened eyes. By the door Kumori and Raven took a cautious step back and causing the ninja present to shift nervously. What were they supposed to do?

"Calm down Seth, she didn't do anything." Angel soothed the teen who was quickly becoming dangerous with her brothers between them.

"I don't understand why we let that _thing_ live!" Seth hissed back but he did close his eyes and take a deep calming breath. When his eyes opened again they were once again aqua in color. Angel smirked at Seth's choice of words, silently relieved that he was safe again.

"That 'thing' lives because 'it' is the best choice we have of finding out what all was done in that lab." The commander reminded her second. He scowled and slumped back, glancing over at their two friends to see them both at ease, though the shinobi seemed annoyed. He heard Skyy yawn and looked down and noticed Jin had drifted off after Angel had calmed him.

Angel followed Seth's eyes, noting the same things, and smiled down at her brothers. "They've had a long day." She murmured quietly, cradling Jin as she stood.

Seth lifted the drifting Skyy into his arms, shifting him so he was propped against one shoulder and supported by one hand. "I'm well enough to help you with these two, and then you can fill me in on what's been happening. Seems I've missed a whole lot here." Seth used hid free hand to pull back the sheet and stood carefully so as not to wake the child he held. Several of the shinobi were surprised at how tall the boy was.

"That's gonna be a long story." Angel sighed mostly to herself, then turned to Raven. "I need you to set up a meeting with the Hokage. Kumori, there is a Retriever being guarded by Mantra that I want you to bring with to the meeting. We're going to put these two to bed and then head down with Rhapsody and Cadan." The silvette commander stopped when the shinobi shifted restlessly. They had been so silent during the whole thing that she had almost forgotten about them. Almost. "If you don't mind, I would like Gaara and Sasuke to help Kumori with the Lightbringer. Naruto and Kankuro, please go with Raven to the tower. The rest of you I ask to bring someone of import to this meeting. The Hokage will have the final say over who stays but I would like to tell this story as few times as possible." There was a noticeable edge of pain in her voice for the last part but the ninja, who were used to taking orders, declined to comment on it and instead did as she asked.

"The Hokage?" Seth asked curiously after everyone had dispersed.

"Part of the story Seth." Angel replied with a sad smile. She didn't want to share what she was about to tell the natives but there was no other option that wouldn't work against them in some way. She cringed internally when she realized she'd have to tell an edited version of the story a second time for her brothers. Breathing deep to get her thoughts in order Angel headed for the boys' room, explaining things to Seth along the way and starting from what he last remembered.

Okay fourth chapter done, starting on the fifth of this one and the third of Blood Secrets!

(9) I know they don't get the scars until later but it's distinguishing and cool. And yes I yanked them from FF VIII. I will likely be bringing others from some of the other FF games but I'm not sure. I can say the FF VIII gang will be in here.


End file.
